


A bad day turned into a good night

by Bluetadpole



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29319813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: Long Long nights after work shifts can easily lead to great bonding moments between my favorite boys, so long as they stay awake long enough! Nothing is a better pick me up then getting snuggles and kisses.
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot, Implied Colt Bronco/Laurel Lightfoot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A bad day turned into a good night

Cricket chirped loudly into the cool night air as a tired teen elf rested his dirty head against the dark wood of his family's front door. Keys jingled uselessly against the little elfs side as exhaustion wrapped around him like a lead blanket, mind already off since the hectic day had absolutely drained him of ALL his energy. Just driving home felt like a chore from hell but it was a necessary evil, at least if he wanted to get home in one piece now all he needed to do was jump over the next hurdle of opening the door. A cold chill ran up his spin as the wind brushed against his back sending a little reminder that standing outside against his front door in the dead of the night after a longggggggg shift at the tavern probably isn't the best thing to do, especially if he wants to avoid the few brave aggressive unicorns that lurked around due to his family's bad trash handling habits. The young wizard sighed again softer than before eyes closed as he took a moment to try and pull his exhausted self together. 

It was ridiculous how draining dealing with people could be, Ian could vividly remember disastrous quests that had left him feeling better then this night was leaving him. Heck dealing with Barley at his nerdy dorky cons had been less of a struggle on his energy and that man was as excitable as a puppy when surrounded by all his questing junk, Ian almost debated getting him a child leash but holding hands worked just as well.  


As much fun as reminiscing was it was time to go inside before the garbage loving unicorns got any closer, he was way too tired to deal with fighting them. The small mage slowly walked through the front door careful to not make too much noise in fear of waking the whole house up but instead of being greeted by the usual pitch black darkness of a still house air filled with the sounds of his mother and brothers loud snores, he saw the room lite up, bright flashing colors from the tv bounced around. A sweet smile wormed its way onto Ians tired face as he caught his boyfriend playing another one of his online Quests of Yor games in the living room. Ian pushed the door closed, locking it right as Barley twisting in his seat, ignoring his headset falling off and loud teammates complaints, as the larger elf loudly greeted his boyfriend hello! Ian couldn't stop his sleepy smile from growing even as he shushed the older man, little hands gesturing upwards toward their moms room.  


“Barley shushhh you’re gonna wake her up”  


“Them”  


“Them?”  


_“Them”  
_

Ians face scrunched up in the cute way only kids' faces can look when they realize a parent is gross when in love. He took a moment to pull off his coat before turning back to his late night gamer. “Alright pushing aside the mental trauma that is Colts sleeping over, Barley what are you still doing up?”  


“I missed you babe, couldn't sleep without your cute body in my arms giving me my nightly dose of cuddles, now c'mon sit with me” Strong hands patted the cushion beaconing him close. The smaller elf shook his head no softly leaning from behind to give him a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
“I'm really tired, okay? I'm just gonna shower alright?” Barley groaned a little pouting while shifting to look up at Ian “Kiss first?” The smaller elf smiled at his brother's silliness before giving him an upside down spiderman kiss giggling a bit when the kisses ended just for Barley to lean back up for more. Small hands cupped his stubble covered face as Ian gave Barley one last sweet kiss finally pulling away trying not to give into Barleys cute begging face.  


The tired elf climbed up the stairs still feeling super exhausted but seeing his favorite warrior did put abit of pep in his step, it wasn't long before he had his pjs in hand pausing in the hallway trying to place the weird noise he was hearing before shivering at the realization that Colt was also a snorer and wooooowwwww it's way too late to process that. Ian raced into the bathroom trying to avoid the noise jumping into the hot shower and washing all the grime of the day away.  


Mind blank as steam filled the area along with the sweet fragrance coming off of his shampoo, the fresh scent mixed with warm water helped relax his tense body as the stress of the day slowly melted away. Curls drenched with water loosened out sticking to his face just to be pushed away seconds later by thin fingers working the soap out, Ian stopped for a second as he heard a loud clatter from downstairs. His curious side whined for him to go down to investigate the noise but the much louder sleepier side screeched to ignore it in favor of finishing his shower...plus going down stairs wet and in just a towel around Barley was pretty much a guarantee that neither of them wouldn't get ANY sleep tonight, and he was just to tired for that right now so ignoring the noise won over everything else.  


Once free from the warm clutches of heated water, Ian tried to rub his hair dry while yawning every few minutes, eyes struggling to stay open. He left his towel hanging as he stepped into the quiet hall, the sound of snores had calmed down and each of his steps down the stairs seemed to echo even as the wizard tried his best to be stealthy. The sweet elf shivered as the ac blew frigid air into the house, goosebumps ran up his limbs while he tried to rub some warmth into his arms, small shorts and a baggy shirt did nothing to chase off the cold but sneaking into Barleys warm lap did. The older elf didn't even blink as his little brother wiggled close tucked perfectly into his chest, once Ian was happily settled and sighing in peace Barley yanked a throw blanket over his baby up before wrapping his arms tightly around him keeping him nice and toasty. Thick fingers ran through his damp curls soothing him with gentle movements making him feel so much better after such a rough day, Ian gave a happy nuzzle into Barleys collar as he hummed gently extremely content with falling asleep right in his boyfriend's arms.  


The sweet mage was so close to the land of dreams that he nearly missed the low voice asking him questions, he made a low questioning hum hoping the question would be repeated again.  


“Rough day at work?” Barley felt more than saw his little bro shake his head yes against his chest.  


“Wanna talk about it? I'm a rather good listener if I do say so myself” This time instead of shaking his head Ian let out a long sigh something that seemed to be happening a lot tonight.  


“Just...people you know? They suck at treating waiters decently and their ugh their bratty kids are so much. I'm so so tired it's been a long day” the elf nuzzled closer wanting cuddles as Barley murmured words of comfort and gave affection filled caresses.  


They fell into a cozy silence for a few minutes while Barley refocused his attention to the game at hand, headset already turned off so it didn't bother the dozing boy on his lap, Ian had nearly fallen asleep before being woken up by Barley again. “Hey baby wake up for a sec, I know you've had a long day but do you want to eat something before going to sleep?”  


The little elf shook his head no ignoring the frown directed at him, “Babe please I know you had to work through dinner”  


“I had a sandwich at lunch” Ian mumbled while snuggling in closer to his older brothers warm chest hands clinging loosely to the grey fabric of his shirt  


“That was like ages ago! Maybe even eons!”  


“You’re so dramatic you know that?”  


“You love it!”  


Ian grinned from where he was resting letting Barley tilt his chin up for a magical kiss, the electric passion shared between them helped him feel warm and fuzzy as his sweetheart continued showering him in loving kisses. When they finally parted for air Ian huffed out a small okay to food which Barley dazzled him with a plate of lukewarm dinner he had already prepared beforehand while Ian was showering. The smaller elf raised a knowing eye brown as he dug into the meal, “was this all the noise I heard earlier?”  


Barley looked a little bit sheepish as he scratched the back of his head “I mayyyy have fed Blazey the first plate I served you ....accidently of course!”  


Ian laughed a bit still listening to his boyfriend while focusing on finishing his food “Mmhmmm sure sure _accident”  
_

__

“Hey! It totally was! You know how she can get near a heart meal fit for a king!” his fist was raised up in glory other hand still holding a snickering baby bro close  


__

“Excitable, affectionate, clingy, and kinda ready to lick everything? Oh wait that's you” Ian squealed a little in surprised giggles spilling out of him as thick fingers started poking and tickling his sides.  


__

“You're a cheeky little shit when you wanna be huh? Huh? Huh?” Each huh was punctuated with tickles and pokes that had the small elf squirming in his lap, an empty dinner plate hanging dangerously on the edge of the couch. It wasn't long before Ian was begging for mercy which he happily granted under the penalty of kisses, hundreds of kisses that the powerful mage would have to spend decades paying off something neither of them minded. Strong arms clutched a thin waist tightly holding the other elf close while Ian wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, affection buzzed in the air making it feel electric as each kiss they shared let sparks fly. The two melted into one another's loving touch, familiar gestures always feeling new with every make out session. The plush throw blanket fell off as Barley wormed his chilled hand under the shirt his baby had borrowed from him, Ian gasped at the cold touch breaking their kiss before falling right back into another one. Tongues twirled together as the elder elf took charge mapping out the sweet perfect mouth of his love, together the two created their own simmering heat as kisses were given freely for awhile, fingers traveling but never going to far neither had the energy to go much further on the coach….well Barley probably could but Ian was definitely to sleepy.  


__

The soft kissing session dead in the night came to an end as the younger teen broke into a loud yawn. Barley smiled into Ians skin pressing a few more kisses along the smooth hickey ridden neck occasionally nipping to hear his little bros cute giggle. When the wizard yawned again, jaw cracking a bit as exhaustion threatened to knock him out, the elder elf finally pulled away, yanking the blanket back up as the two snuggled closer into the couch. Video game long forgotten frozen on the title screen that quickly turned black as the tv was turned off, the dinner plate had magically stayed in tacked even though it had hit the ground somewhere in the middle of their sweet kissing session. Ian tucked his head under Barleys chin nuzzling into his chest again warm, happy, and loving the rough fingers caressing his skin helping him fall asleep. Barley sunk deeper into the couch while holding Ian as close as possible pressing one last kiss into the mess of his dark blue curls whispering out one last thing before finally falling asleep.  


__

“Love you Ian”  


__

“Love you too Barley"

__

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone enjoys this! Please leave a kudos and I love to hear your comments!  
> https://ko-fi.com/bluetadpole


End file.
